Treatment of non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) and hyperglycemia associated therewith is directed towards restoring nomaglycemia by improving insulin secretion and reducing insulin resistance. Reduction of blood glucose currently relies on diet and weight control, oral hypoglycemic agents (notably sulfonylureas and biguanides), and insulin. While this triad of therapeutic approaches may provide the desired benefits on a short-term basis, substantial numbers of patients often fail on diet and sulfonylureas, resulting in inadequate glycemic control. Therefore, newer therapeutic agents are needed which can provide greater effectiveness in the treatment of NIDDM.
Linogliride (U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,867), is an effective hypoglycemic agent, whose structure is depicted below: ##STR1##
It is an object of the present invention to prepare novel hypoglycemic agents with equal or better efficacy than linogliride for treating hyperglycemia. Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth, in part, in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from this description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of this invention are realized and obtained by means of the compositions, methods and the combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.